


Super

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which superheroes are discussed and Newt creates something awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super

Title: Super  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 950  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [the-oxford-english-fangeek](the-oxford-english-fangeek) and contains art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com)  
Summary: In which superheroes are discussed and Newt creates something awesome.

"I actually liked the Daredevil movie."

Newt made a horrified sound. "Hermann, no one liked that movie or the sequel. No one. While I admit that Bullseye was awesome and completely insane, they totally missed the mark with who they cast for the hero. And I don't know why they would use the same guy to play someone as awesome as Batman almost a decade later. He's a decent actor and a good director, but he blows when it comes to superhero stuff."

"You didn't let me finish." Hermann rolled his eyes. "I liked the film because of the sex tape that found its way onto the internet shortly afterward where the actor playing Bullseye was still in his makeup while he was... you know." He felt his cheeks flush.

"Wow." Newt blinked a few times. "I just had a large number of thoughts I'm not going to mention at all."

"Indeed." He cleared his throat. "Which Spider-Man series was better? I think the first one was the best, though the first reboot was equally as good."

"What the hell happened with the third one the first time around? That one was awful. What was with the hair and the weird dance routine?" Newt shuddered. "I still think that dance was the reason they decided to reboot the series completely instead of making a fourth film."

"That film, as well as many other superhero motion pictures, suffered from too many villains. One or two going up against the hero or heroes is fine, but once you get more than that and you continue to add in characters, it gets too messy." Hermann sat up a little straighter. "What are you doing? Every time I look up, you're scribbling away on that tablet."

"I'll show you in a bit. It isn't finished yet." He pulled the tablet closer to himself, trying to keep Hermann from looking at the contents. "What's your favorite X-Men character, from the comics, films, or cartoons? While I loved Wolverine in the live-action films, the guy playing him was too tall. Wolverine is fricking short. That being said, I think that Sabretooth in the Wolverine movie was really good. He had to bulk up like crazy for the role."

“Nightcrawler. He looked amazing in the live films.” Hermann smacked his cane on the floor. "I want to go on record saying I was very disappointed with what they did to Deadpool and I am still angry he didn't get his own film. I had to settle for an animated version of the character and while it was nice to see him on screen in any form, I still want my bloody movie."

Newt paused what he was doing to stare at Hermann in amazement. "Wait a second. You like Deadpool?"

"He makes me laugh." Hermann shrugged. "The conversations his other two personalities used to have with one another tended to be rather amusing. Basically, he was like a not-so-pretty version of Wolverine."

"Best Batman?" He started to draw again. "I'd have to go with the one in the Lego Movie. Lego Batman was awesome."

"I agree. I also enjoyed Batman: The Animated Series. The Joker was just the right amount of crazy and amusing."

Newt put a few finishing touches on what he was doing and then motioned for Hermann to come take a look. "Ta da!"

Hermann moved his chair closer and peered at the tablet. "That's us as superheroes!" He could practically feel the excitement radiating from Newt's frame. "This is amazing, Newton. Does my character have a name?"

"I was thinking you could be the Mathematician." Newt bit his lip. "Either that or Math Guy."

"The first one sounds better. Hermann Gottlieb, mild-mannered member of K-Science by day, superhero by night. Together, he and his partner... um... with the DNA strand on your chest, I'm assuming you're Biology Boy?" Hermann frowned at the picture. "Are you floating in midair just to be the same height I am?"

"I'm Biology _Man_." Newt muttered something under his breath. "And I'm not hovering, I'm sitting on a wall. That's quite obvious by the position of my cape and feet, Hermann."

Hermann cleared his throat. "Beware, evil doers, the Mathematician and Biology Man will right your wrongs and save the day." He smiled. "I'm assuming that our costumes are made from special fabrics?"

"It's something I accidentally created in the lab. It can probably stop bullets and be comfortable enough to move around in." He tapped his fingers on the counter. "What kind of super powers do you want? And don't say 'like Superman' because that's just lame."

"Let me think about it for a few minutes." Hermann traced over the symbol on his hero's chest before focusing on Newt's character. "Your costume is very nice. It looks almost bioluminescent."

"I know, right?"

"What if I had super strength, but only if I turned invisible? That's different." He glanced at Newt. "How did we get our abilities? It was an incident in the lab, wasn't it? Some Kaiju chunk you were working on reacted badly with a chemical and the next thing we knew, we had powers and abilities beyond that of normal men?"

A huge smile spread across Newt's face. "That's plausible and kinda awesome, Hermann. You're really getting into this. I'd like to have super speed, but I'd probably have to ditch the cape because it would create too much drag. Maybe when I'm moving fast, I can see you when you're invisible, and then I can watch you beat up the bad guys."

"Make sure to send me a copy of that, Newton." Hermann sat back. "Now, what did you think of the Punisher films?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a chibi version, also from [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com):  
> 
> 
> The dance Newt mentions is from [Spider-Man 3](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U883K-W77ZY)


End file.
